Pokemon Ranger- Sora's Adventure in Black and White
by Sora the Gardevo1r
Summary: This takes place after PMD:EOS. After being back in the human world for four years, Sora has become the one of most respected and feared people there are; Pokemon Ranger Azure Topaz and her Trouble Trio. What happens when the Ranger Union's Professor Hastings gives her a mission that requires her to pose as a trainer in the Unova region?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Well, as you may have noticed (or not) this is a story that is based after everything that happened in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. And it is also a love story, with - wait for it - N! This is a sequel to a story on another site, but that story is still being written, and it is unneeded to read this one. So just sit back, relax and enjoy. :)

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.

Five years ago, because of an unfortunate time traveling accident with my partner, I was transformed into a Ralts and lost my memory. Five years ago, I saved the world twice with a Riolu I met. Once from the planet becoming paralyzed. The second to keep the world from being enveloped by a permanent nightmare. Since then, I have found a way to travel to and from this place inhabited only by Pokemon. I have been able to transform from Gardevoir to human at will. I have trained as a Pokemon Ranger. Since then, I have become well known and feared- as there is yet to be an enemy that I can't stop.

My name is Sora. Or as everyone knows me - Azure Topaz.

"Sora. Get up." A voice entered my dream. It was my best friend, Ryo. "Come on! Get up! We are going to be late." My eyes fluttered open when my covers were pulled off of my bed. A Lucario was standing in front of me.

"Nooo. I want to sleep, Ryo." I closed my eyes._ I guess I will have Pachi and Uku use thundershock on you until you get up._ I shot out of bed, mentally cursing my friend for being a telepath. Not that it would matter. I can understand what a Pokemon says without them using telepathy. That wasn't the problem though. Ryo is always true to his word.

"Ok. I'm up. Where are we going?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Ryo's jaw fell open.

"Have you forgotten already? Seriously?!"

"Well excuse me for being tired and completely out of it." I grumbled. The Lucario shook his head.

"You are meeting Red at the park before we go to Unova." My mouth formed an 'oh' as I remembered everything from the past week.

_"You want me to what?!" I shrieked in front of Professor Hastings, who was pacing around the room._

_"I know you don't like forcing Pokemon to fight, but in order to ensure that you are not suspected of being with us, you must take the role of a Pokemon Trainer. You have already let slip to somebody your true identity. I cannot let that happen again." Hastings said impatiently._

_"I didn't tell him anything. Red figured it out on his own. Besides, we can trust him." I argued._

_"This decision is final, Azure. You will be leaving in a week. Remember, you are posing as a trainer who just moved to Nuvema town. If you understand, you are dismissed."_

"Oh. Right." I sighed. "I guess we should go, then." I quickly got dressed, ate some breakfast, and grabbed all the things I would need in the Unova region.

"Pachi! Uku! We're going!" I shouted up into the attic. I heard the scuffling of little feet, before two Pokemon jumped out of the opening.

"_Here we are, Sora._" Ukulele Pikachu smiled (Uku Pichu evolved).

"_All ready to go._" Pachirisu beamed. I patted my shoulder, signaling for the duo to hop on. We headed out of our little house for what would be the last time in a long while.

"Sora! You came!" I turned to see a man flagging me down.

"Red! Hey!" I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I thought you weren't coming." Red pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the only human being I can call friend." This time it was Red's turn to roll his eyes.

The two of us went over to a bench and sat down. We didn't talk much, though. Neither of us were very talkative. I have to admit, it was kinda lame. Nevertheless, I was glad to see him.

"Well, I guess I should go. Say hi to Yellow for me, will ya?" I said standing up.

"Ok. I'll see you- Wait a minute! I almost forgot!" Red pulled something out of his backpack. It looked like a watch. "It's a Cross-Transceiver. I want you to have it. This way, we can talk to each other while you are in Unova. It's like a cell phone, except we can see each others faces while we are talking. I have one, too." I took the Xtransceiver from Red, and snapped it onto my wrist.

"Thanks, Red. I'll call you when I get to Unova."

Ryo, Pachi, Uku and I stepped onto a dock in a really small town. I read a sign that read Nuvema town. So this was the place. I was about to turn around when I heard somebody running towards me.

"Heeeeey! Are you the new neighbor?" A bubbly voice called. The person was heading for me at top speed, showing no signs of slowing down. I'd say I had about five seconds to get out of the way. I jumped high into the air and did a sort of back flip that ended with me behind the person.

I turned around to look at the person, who had collided with the sign post. It was a girl, probably about 14 or 15, with blonde hair and a poufy green hat. I walked over to her and offered my hand. She grabbed it and I pulled her up.

"Sorry about that. I'm a jumpy person. But yes, I am the new neighbor. My name is Sora. These are my friends Ryo, Pachi and Uku." I smiled. Pachi and Uku nodded, while Ryo...decided that the girl wasn't bouncy enough.

"Sup. I'm Ryo." The Lucario said, using telepathy. The girls eyes widened.

"You can use telepathy? That's sooo cool! I hope when I get my Pokemon today, it can use telepathy." The girl screamed like a fangirl."Oh, yeah. I'm Bianca. The two standing over there are White and Cheren." Bianca pointed to a laboratory with a girl and a boy standing in front of it. We are getting our first Pokemon today, so we can go on our journey. Are you here for a journey, too? Could you come on our journey with us?" Holy cow this girl talked a lot.

"Yeah. I'm starting it today. Once I have everything situated, that is. Tell ya what. If you wait for me, I will start my journey with you." I said. Bianca smiled before running back to her friends.

I walked out of Nuvema town with my Ryo, Pachi, Uku, Cheren, Bianca and White. Bianca was talking non stop in my ear while her friends just shook their heads and sighed. If I encountered any more people like them on this fake journey, I was in for the longest mission of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

So far, I made it to Accumula Town without having to battle anyone or anything. Good thing, too. As I said, I hate having to battle.

I looked around, wondering what to do next, when Cheren called to me.

"Sora come here! A crowd has gathered about something."

I sighed and walked towards the crowd. Instead of going to Cheren and White, however, I stood next to a guy with long green hair who looked to be in his twenties. There was a dude in front of us talking about Pokemon liberation. He was surrounded by some cosplayers and flags that said Plasma.

_ Wait. Plasma? As in Team Plasma?! The dudes I'm supposed to stop?_ I shook my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Pokemon liberation. I might not be one for battling, but this is ridiculous. Yeah, there are some people who mistreat Pokemon and use them as tools, but not everyone is like that._

"I'm done here. I stated before starting to walk away. I felt a hand on shoulder. I expected it to be Ryo. It wasn't. It was the green haired guy. I looked at him blankly. "Need something?"

"Aren't you going to listen to the rest of the speech?" He asked. Nice voice.

"Nah. I hear these talks every day where I'm from." I said sarcastically. The man cocked his head.

"You do?" I stared at him.

"Sarcasm. Remember what it sounds like. Well, I will be going now." I started to walk away again.

_"Sora. Have you forgotten why we came here already?"_ It was Ryo, but he wasn't using telepathy. I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt the anger I had been holding in bubble up. Oh Great. Losing control in 5...4...3...2...1… here we go. I turned around and threw my hands up.

"Stop giving me grief about it! I haven't forgotten. I just don't care. I don't care. I don't care. I am not looking forward to any of this! I would love nothing more than to go home. Home. Home. Home. Home!" I screamed at the sky. Every one in the crowd turned towards me.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not insane! I just am pissed at the world, my boss and Darkrai!" I turned towards the Plasma people. "And to you; you're idea is stupid and those outfits make me want to punch you!"

Ryo, Pachi and Uku grabbed me and started pulling me away.

"Let's go before you accidentally explode the Pokemon Center." Ryo stated.

"Whatever! Not like I would care! There is nothing about any of this that I would care about! Except maybe Pokemon, but that's besides the point!"

_ "What about the Professor?"_ Uku asked. Ryo and Pachi covered his mouth, but I already heard.

"Screw the Professor! All he does is complain about things going too slow. Or that we aren't being fast enough. Or that we aren't doing enough. Or that Red is untrustworthy. Or that I am off my rocker! Screw him! Screw him I say! I'm not crazy. I will agree with demonic and mentally unstable, but I am not insane! I would like nothing more than to sick Giratina on everyone! Then I'd be alone! You know what, I might do that right now!" I threw my friends off me and started to call Giratina (you will know what I'm talking about if you saw the pkmn movie with arceus).

"Uku! Pachi! Thundershock now!" Ryo's voice was faint.

I suddenly felt electricity run through my body. I slid to the ground, my eyes glazing over. I sat limply on the ground like a robot that short circuited, before I blinked a couple of times. I looked around to see people's eyes staring at me. I stood up, and shook my head.

It's like they have never seen a mentally unstable person before. "Carry On." I said to the Plasma people before limping towards the exit of the town.

Unknown POV:

I watched as the girl - Sora - walked casually out of the town. Her entire fit seemed to be caused by what her Pokemon said. If that was the case, she could understand Pokemon like I could. I don't know why, but I wanted to find out who she was. I slipped away to go find her.


End file.
